


The God Runs into Someone from Her Past

by Bastetsyoungestkitten



Category: kamisama kiss
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Recovery from trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastetsyoungestkitten/pseuds/Bastetsyoungestkitten
Summary: When Nanami runs into her father, secrets and old wounds are revealed.  Desperate to help but struggling to come to terms with what they’re discovering, her friends fight with their own feelings for the child their god once was.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The God Runs into Someone from Her Past

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered this anime and totally fell in love. This idea wouldn’t leave me alone so here goes--something.
> 
> I played around a bit with Nanami’s backstory. It’s not exactly an AU, because I believe this is totally plausible given her personality and what little we know about Nanami’s dad, but it’s a little bit of a deviation nonetheless.
> 
> It takes place before the last episode of season 2 of the anime.
> 
> Trigger warning. This story contains detailed descriptions of multiple forms of child abuse.

Chapter 1

Nanami smiled to herself as she stepped out of the shop. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and she’d somehow convinced Tomoe to let her go to town on her own. 

It was a good day.

If she were being honest, most of them were now. She had a roof over her head that she didn’t even have to worry about paying for, good food (aside from all of the mushrooms), and awesome friends who made her feel safe and happy.

And if things were a little crazy from time to time thanks to the hole Land God thing… Well, she was becoming more skilled with her powers every day, and Tomoe and the rest of her friends were there to back her up.

Heading down the street, shopping bag swinging in her left hand, she considered where she wanted to go next. She had a couple more hours before she was expected back home, and she wanted to make good use of them.

Lost in thought and admittedly not paying close attention to where her feet were taking her, she narrowly avoided crashing into someone.

A man, she noticed looking up. There was something familiar about him. He was middle-aged, old enough to be her…

She froze. Her breath caught in her throat and her stomach churned. 

It was him. 

Her thoughts raced. Why was he here? Was he looking for her? Maybe he wouldn’t recognize her. Oh, Kami please don’t let him recognize her.

Their eyes met. Surprise followed by understanding flashed across his face. He took one step towards her. Started to say something.

She ran.

No hesitation. No second thought. She just spun on one heel and bolted down the street.

“Nanami!” she heard him yell behind her.

The sound of his voice spurred her to run even faster. Buildings and faces blurred past. She rounded one corner. Then another.

Was he following?

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. There was a sharp stitch forming in her side. She kept going.

He couldn’t find her. He just couldn’t. She couldn’t handle it. Not now. Not after everything he’d done, everything she’d been through.

Something slammed hard into her calves. She fell forward, pain radiating from her hands where she caught herself on the ground.

…Miss?”

A hand touched her left shoulder. 

Nonono.

She jerked away, scrambling back up to her feet and taking off again.

Was he behind her? She didn’t dare look back. She needed to keep going, to find somewhere safe to hide. 

She wove between buildings and darted through intersections. People were forced to fling themselves out of her way. She barely noticed.

The crowds of people began to thin. She finally slowed down. Breathing in sharp gasps, she finally looked behind her.

There was no one. She’d lost him. 

Her eyes burned with tears and she became suddenly aware of the pain in her palms and legs. Her mouth was dry and her head was starting to pound. Her heart was still racing. 

She bent over, needing just a moment to catch her breath and pull herself together. She’d give herself one minute and then she needed to figure out where she was and how she could get home. 

Home.

She wanted to be back at the shrine more than she remembered wanting anything in a long time. She wanted Onigiri and Kotetsu. Mizuki and Tomoe. Oh, Kami, she wanted Tomoe so badly it hurt.

How long had she been gone? Would he be worrying yet? He was going to lose it when he caught sight of her. Her stockings were torn, bear patches of scraped skin showing through the holes. Her skirt was filthy, and her blouse wasn’t much better. 

How was she going to explain this?

“Nanami?”

All thoughts vanished when a hand touched her shoulder again. 

She thought she might have screamed. Knew she yelped as her legs tangled just a few steps into her sprint and she crashed hard to the sidewalk. 

“Woe! Woe! Hey, it’s just me.”

Heavy hands gripped her upper arms. She tried to yank free. Couldn’t. 

“Nanami. It’s okay. Look at me!”

The voice, more the worried tone than anything, cut through the panic. She opened her eyes, having no memory of closing them, and looked into a familiar face.

“Kurama?”

He was crouched in front of her, still impossibly hansom, despite his frown and concerned eyes. 

His grip shifted from her shoulders to her upper-arms.

“Yeah. You wanna explain what’s going on? Someone chasing you?”

At the thought, her head whipped around, checking to make sure he hadn’t caught up while she wasn’t paying attention. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kurama said. He scanned the area. “Where are your pets? Shouldn’t that fox be looking after you?”

“He—“ She had to cough and swallow hard before she could manage to speak. “He’s not here.”

“I can see that.” He paused, seeming to be considering something. “How much trouble are you in this time? Is it another demon?”

She shook her head. The movement made the world wobble a little. Wow. She really didn’t feel good. Dizzy, and sort of light-headed. Her legs ached and stung from her knees down, and her palms were on fire. She realized she was bleeding when a couple crimson drops splashed onto the pavement.

“No. No. I’m alright. Just…Got startled.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. At least not the last part. 

He gave her a disbelieving look. 

She started to push back up to her feet. It took a lot more effort than normal and she was fairly sure that without Kurama’s grip on her, she’d have gone right back down, but she made it.

“See?” She tried her brightest smile.

Kurama sighed. “Come on.” He shifted his hold to her waist. “Lean on me.” A pause, then with a bit of his usual flirtiness. “Unless you want me to carry you?”

The idea of being carried down the street like a princess by one of the most famous celebrities she’d ever heard of caused her to forget to ask just where exactly they were going. Or to continue arguing that she didn’t need his help.

“Oh, no. I’m fine.”

He shook his head. “You keep saying that.” 

As it turned out, she didn’t have to wait long to figure out Kurama’s plan. Within a minute they were at his car and he was easing her into the passenger seat. 

Her brain felt sort of fuzzy, but manners kicked in. “You don’t have to do this.”

He snorted and reached over to fasten her seatbelt. “Hush. Just sit there quietly, okay? You’ll be home soon.”

And she was.

Time seemed to skip. One minute, she was somewhere in town, and the next, Kurama was stopping the car. The area directly around the shrine couldn’t be driven, but he’d gotten them close.

She jumped and flinched back when her door was opened. 

“Still me,” Kurama told her.

And then he did lift her into his arms. He was surprisingly gentle, but the movement made all of her cuts and scrapes sting almost unbearably. She didn’t make a sound though. She’d been through worse. 

A face flashed in front of her eyes. There and gone so fast that she knew it was only in her imagination. It still made her jump and cringe.

“Almost there.”

Kurama picked up his pace. His arms around her were strong and warm. She had the strange feeling that he could have carried her just like this for miles without any effort.

She trusted him not to drop her. Kami, at this point, she was pretty sure she could trust him to fight for her if it came down to it. But his weren’t the arms she wanted. 

“Lady Nanami!”

She recognized Onigiri’s voice. Gave the little spirit a smile when she appeared in front of her. 

Kotetsu appeared a second later. “My Lady! What has happened?”

The two spirits fluttered around her anxiously.

At the evident sign of their worry, some of her usual nature reasserted itself through the fear. She wasn’t a scared little girl here. She was a Land God. There were those relying on her to be strong.

“It’s nothing,” she started when Kurama cut her off.

“Your lady is hurt. Go and get help.”

“I’m not—"

“Lord Tomoe!” both spirits screamed, zooming erratically back towards the shrine. “Lord Tomoe!”

“You didn’t have to scare them,” she complained. She squirmed. “And you can put me down. I appreciate the help but I’m really okay.”

Kurama made a noncommittal sound. “Yeah? We’ll see what he has to say about that.”

Then there was a flash of white, and Tomoe was standing in front of them.

His violet eyes took in the situation and flashed with rage before turning Icey.

“Let. Her. Go.”

“Easy,” Kurama soothed. “I didn’t hurt her.”

“You heard him,” Mizuki said from behind them. His voice was uncharacteristically hard. “Get your filthy hands off our lady.”

“Guys,” Nanami said. Her throat was a little sore, probably from all of the running earlier, so she had to pause to clear it. “It’s alright. I took a little tumble. Kurama just helped me get home.”

“Give her to me,” Tomoe snapped, completely ignoring her reassurance. 

“No problem,” Kurama agreed. He held her out like some sort of offering. “Careful. She’s done something to her legs.”

“They’re just a little bruised,” she tried again. “It’s really not that bad. It looks worse than it is.”

“Be quiet,” Tomoe ordered. In contrast to the harsh words, his hold was incredibly gentle as she was past to him. 

She could feel the hard ropes of his muscles in his arms, sensed his power in the air around them. His heart thudded against her side. He cradled her close, like she was the most precious thing he had, like he loved her and never wanted to let her go.

And then she knew she was safe. No one and nothing could hurt her as long as Tomoe held her like this. 

“Mizuki,” he directed as he turned around and headed towards the shrine with long ground-eating strides. “Find out what happened.” 

“On it.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to follow. This was just getting a little long. Here’s an excerpt of the next chapter.
> 
> “You just fell,” he repeated, not sounding at all like he believed her. “All of this happened—” he gestured to her scrapes and cuts—“because you simply fell down?”
> 
> She gave him her brightest smile. “Yep! You know me. God of clumsiness.”
> 
> “Someone was chasing her.”


End file.
